1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric massage device. In particular, the present invention relates to an electric massage device including massage members that can perform rotational movement or reciprocating movement according to need, thereby reducing the cost and volume of the electric massage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common to incorporate an electric device into furniture such as a chair, bed, or the like. Thus, the user may feel quite restored through massage. The massage members of a massage device may perform only one type of movement; namely rotational movement or reciprocating movement. The massage members that rotate may provide a rotational massage effect, and the massage members that move reciprocatingly along a rectilinear path may provide an impinging massage effect. Two different sets of control devices are required for enabling rotational movement and reciprocating movement of the massage members. The overall cost and volume for the massage device are both increased.